Carry Me
by theatreangel3498
Summary: Samantha Parker was six when she and Jack Kelly escaped the refuge. It was then she disguised herself as Sammy Kelly, Jack's kid brother. She's spent 10 years hawkin' headlines, having no problems, but when new kid Davey comes along and Pulitzer races the prices of the papers, she begins having problems she's never had to face before.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on Sammy, we's almost there," the seven year old boy whispered as he dragged me along behind him, the rain soaking us to the bone.

"Jack wait," I panted. He turned to look at me. "What if they find out, I'm… ya know. A goil?"

"They won't. You're not Samantha Parker anymore ya here me? You're Sam Kelly. My kid brother, and you gots to do everything I says to do alright," He said sternly.

I was only a year younger than him, but there seemed to be a five year age difference. I nodded as we picked up our run again, my ankle throbbing underneath me.

"Jack, I can't run anymore," I whimpered, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"Ya gots to Sam, we're almost there. The lodging house is right there," he said, not looking back. I took a deep breath before continuing the run to the lodging.

As I ran I began seeing spots in my vision and I began to feel numb all over. "Jack," I whispered, before it all went black and I fell into a puddle.

My eyelids flickered open and I saw Jack hovering over me, I was in a bed and blanket covered my body.

"Jack, where am I," I asked in a dazed panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down kid, we's at the lodging house. We's home," he brushed a stray hair back into my cap.

"What happened," I asked.

"You passed out, and you're ankle was all crooked so I carried ya in here. You gots a bad ankle kid, you'll have to watch it when we's out sellin' papes but hey," he leaned in closer to me, "Your ankle not as bad as one of the other boys that's in here. He's got a gimp leg, can't even walk without a crutch."

"Whadaya mean, sellin' papes," I asked.

"We's newsies now kid. We's newsies, and we gots ourselves a family."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up before the first crack of dawn every mornin', so's I can take care of myself without any of the boys seein' me. Lemme tell ya it's hard bein' the only girl in a house full of boys. Especially when you don't want them to know you'se a girl.

I snuck out the window onto the fire escape, where my brotha Jack sat sketchin' away on a piece of newspaper he'd probably snuck away with.

"Hiya Jack," I yawned as I sat next to him.

"Hey Sam," he mumbled, not even looking up, he just continued to sketch.

"Hey whatcha drawin," I asked, peering over his shoulder. He quickly snatched it away from my sight.

"Nothin' important. What's it to ya?"

"I just wants to see whatcha drawin," I shrugged.

We both looked up at a thumpin' noise on the fire escape. A small boy with a crutch limped into view.

"Hiya Crutchie, whatcha doin' up so early," I asked my best friend.

"The bell ain't even rung yet, go back to sleep," Jack added.

"I wanna hit the streets before anyone can see me," he blushed. "I ain't walkin so good."

"Aw quit you're gripin. You know how many guys fake a limp? That gimp leg of yours is a gold mine," Jack laughed.

"Yeah but if someone gets an idea I'm fakin' they'll lock me in the refuge for good," Crutchie laughed uncomfotablly. With the mention of the refuge I tensed up and Crutchie looked at me. "Hey sorry, Sammy."

I smiled, "It's okay."

"Hey now help me down," he stammered as he began to shimmy his way down the fire escape, but he slipped. Jack and I rushed towards him and helped him back up.

"Hey, you'll be down there soon enough! Take a moment, soak in my penthouse," Jack chuckled.

"Some penthouse," I snickered, earning me a punch in the arm.

"Yeah, you'se crazy Jack Kelly," Crutchie laughed.

"What cause I like's a breath a fresh air, and seein the sky and the stars," Jack asked, leaning against the rail.

"Yeah you're seein stars alright," Crutchie muttered.

"Those streets down there, they sucked the life out of our old man," Jack said softly, gazin into the dark, calm streets of New York City. "Years a rotten jobs, stomped on, and when they finally broke 'im they tossed him to the guttas. Well they ain't doin that to me."

"Everyone wants to come to New York Jack," I sighed.

"Yeah Sammy? You keep your small life in a big city, but give me a big life in a small town," he sighed.

"Yeah? And where do ya think you'll go," I asked.

Jack cracked a grin, and his eyes got real bright. "Santa Fe…" He seemed to get lost in his daydream before he snapped out. "Well the time for dreamin' is done." He clambered over to the window and shouted, "Hey, Racetrack, Henry, Albert, Specs, get a move on! Those papes don't sell themselves!"

The Lodging house was filled with the moans and groans of sleepy, hungry news boys.

"Hey sit down a sec will ya Sammy," Jack lead me to his bed as the other boys began to tease each other and get ready. "How's your ankle feelin," he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's feelin' fine Jack, now is that all ya wanted to ask me?"

He snickered, "Of course not. I actually wanted to give ya somethin'." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of brand new red matchin' laces for my boots. "Happy birthday kid."

"Jack these must've cost ya all yesterdays pay, I can't take these," I said, unable to hide the smile on my face.

"It wasn't all my pay, just half. Crutchie helped pitch in to ya know, I ain't the only one around here that loves ya," he laughed. "Now just take the damn laces."

I threw my arms around his neck, "Thanks Jack, you'se the best ya know that."

He shrugged with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Ya I knows." He shouted to the other boys, "Lets get a move on boys!"

We all made a run for it, and soon the streets of New York were filled with young newsboys makin' our way to the distribution center. As we walked, Jack laid eyes on a pretty young girl.

"Alright watch and learn fellas," he said cockily, strolling up to the girl. "Why hello, hello, hello, may I interest you in the latest news?"

She looked around slightly confused, "But the paper isn't even out yet?"

"Well I would be happy to deliver it to you personally," he smirked, leaning on the brick wall in front of her.

"Well," she chuckled, "I have a headline for you. Cheeky boy get's nothing for his troubles." She confidently strolled away, leaving Jack in a confused daze.

"Better luck next time Kelly, you struck out," Romeo laughed, before Jack shoved him away.

"Hey Crutchie," Buttons asked, "What's your leg say? Gonna rain?"

"No… no rain…" Crutchie pondered, tapping his leg. "Ho ho! Partly cloudy, clear by evenin," he said confidently.

Race shook his head, "And the limp sells fifty papes a week," he laughed.

"Hey the sistas are here," one of the boys shouted. We all rushed over to where three nuns stood passing us breakfast and coffee to start the day.

"Albert," one asked, "when are we going to see you inside the church?"

"I don't know sista, it's bound to rain sooner or later," Al, answered. We all laughed and I took a sip of the curdled coffee in my hand. It wasn't much but it did help to wake me up.

We reached the distribution gate and one of the boys shouted, "Hey look, they're putting up todays headline!" We all waited in expectation, as the sign read, "Trolley Strike Enters Third Week."

"The trolley strike again," I groaned, they're burning me out with this story.

"Hey, hey, have you forgotten everything I taught ya," Jack asked. "If you hate the headline, make up your own."

At that moment two boys approached the gate and Race snickered, "Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewers may have backed up in the night! Or could it be…"

"The Delancey brothas," we all chimed in.

"Hey ain't your fatha one of the trolley strikers," Race asked.

"What's it to ya," Oscar asked, shoving Race back into Albert.

"Hey you want some of that too ya lousy crip," Morris asked, yanking Crutchie's crutch out from underneath him. I rushed over to Crutchie and helped him, standing in as a crutch as he leaned on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, that's not very nice Morris," Jack said approaching the ugly boy. "How'd ya like us pickin on you eh? Maybe we should find out." Jack took the crutch and hit both brothers square in the knees.

"Wait till I get you," Oscar groaned.

"Ya gotta catch me first," Jack laughed gleefully as the circulation bell started ringin.

We all laughed and ran after him, Crutchie limping beside me.

"Papes for the newsies, hurry up," the man at the distribution desk hollered.

"Mornin' Weasel, ya miss me," Jack asked.

"The name's Weisel," the man grumbled.

"That's what I said," Jack laughed. "I'll take the usual."

"Hundred papes for the wise guy," Weasel spat bitterly.

"How's it goin' Weasel," Race snickered, his cigar hangin out the side of his mouth.

"At least call me Mr," he sighed.

"I'll call you sweetheart if ya spot me a hundred papes," Race batted his eyelashes.

"Move along," Weasel sighed.

"Whatever happened to romance," Race asked me, pouting slightly. I laughed and stepped up.

"Fifty papes for me and Crutchie, please," I asked placing my money in the bin.

"Fifty for Sam and Crutchie," he shouted to the Delancies who angrily thrusted our papes at us.

"Hey would ya look at this a new kid," Weasel shouted.

We all turned to find two boys, one bigger than the other, who looked extremely out of place.

"I'll take twenty newspapers please," the older one asked.

"Twenty papes for the new kid." The new boy strolled past and picked up his papers. "Hey, show me the dime," Weasel said, motioning to the collection basket.

"I'll pay you when I sell them," he said.

My eyes widened. Who was this kid, and why did I all the sudden seem so interested in him?

"Funny kid, now pay up."

"But whatever I don't sell you buy back right," new boy asked.

Damn this kid, had no idea what he was doin.

"This kids a riot. Pay up," Weasel said holding his hand out. New boy tentivley placed a dime in his hand and began to count his papers.

"Sorry, excuse me I paid for twenty and there's only nineteen here," the new boy shouted. Everybody drew in a breath, and as Weasel began to rat the new kid out, Jack approached them and began counting the papes.

"New kids right, there's only nineteen. I'm sure it's an honest mistake seein as Oscar can't even count to twenty," Jack said.

I snickered as Jack slapped a dime down, "In fact give the new kid fifty more papes."

"I don't want more papes," the new kid blushed slightly.

"Don't be silly what kinda newsie don't want more papes?"

"I'm no charity case," the new boy said standing his ground. "Besides I don't even know you."

"That's Jack Kelly," the little one said.

"How old are ya kid," Jack asked him.

"I'm ten."

"Well if anyone asks your seven got that," Jack asked. "Younger sells more papes, now if we're gonna be partners-"

"Who said we're gonna be partners," the older boy asked.

"Trainin with Jack Kelly is the chance of a lifetime," Crutchie gasped. "Ya learn from him ya learn from the best."

"Well if he's the best why does he need me," he asked.

"Cause you got a kid brother who's young and adorable, my kid brotha over here's to old to be cute anymore," Jack said throwin an arm around me.

"Hey, I's only sixteen Jack, I'm still pretty adorable if ya ask me," I laughed shoving him off me.

"This is my brother Davey," the younger boy pointed to the older one. So the new guy finally had a name… Davey it fit him. "And I'm Les."

"This here is Sammy Kelly, my kid brotha," Jack introduced me.

"Hiya Les, Hi Davey," I said, spittin' in my hand and offerin' it to 'em.

"That's disgusting," Davey grimaced.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed, wipin' my hand on my trousers and offerin' it to him.

"So from now on we split everything seventy thirty," Jack offered.

"Fifty fifty," Les spat back. This kid knew how to negotiate. "You wouldn't pull a fast one on a little kid."

"This kids gotcha beat Jack," I laughed, leaning against a wall next to Davey.

"S-sixty forty, but that is my final offa," Jack stated.

Les pondered it for a moment and then said, "Deal!" He and Jack spat in their hands in shook on it.

"That is disgusting," Davey grimaced once again.

"Get used to it," I laughed.

"Newsies hit the streets," Jack shouted, "The sun is up and this kid ain't getting' any younga now lets go! Hey Sammy hows about you start training Davey and I'll take the kid 'ere."

I turned to Davey, "Well, these papes aren't gonna sell themselves, lets go!"

**A/N:**** This is my first Newsies fan fic so please review and comment, I'd really appreciate it! **

**-Kenzie**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Paper! Morning paper! Get your paper here!"I was leaned up against a wall watchin Davey attempt to sell his papes, which so far he wasn't doin such a good job at it.

"Davey so far you'se about the worst newsie I's ever laid my eyes on," I laughed.

"Well aren't you supposed to be training me," he huffed.

"Hey I am training ya," I defended. "I'm showin ya what nots to do!"

Davey scowled at me, "Well then show me what to do then will you?"

"Gladly," I snickered. We switched places and I looked around the area, scanning the area. "Now Davey, ya gotta look for the people you'se tryin to sell to. Don't waste ya time sellin to someone who can't read or write. Look for well dressed ladies or heavy men, that means they eat well." I spyed an aristocratic couple walking towards us, so I took a deep breath before shoutin, "EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT WOMANS REMAINS FOUND SCATTERED AROUND BROOKLYN DOCKS! READ ALL ABOUT IN TODAYS WORLD!" The man handed me a dime and I passed him the pape, before he strolled away. "Now we run," I muttered to Davey, grabbin his arm and dashing down the alley.

"Wait why are we running," he asked.

"We gots to get away before they realizes that story isn't in the papes. I made it up, pretty good eh?"

"Wait you lied to them," he asked, shocked.

"When ya hate the headlines they gives ya, ya gots to make up you'se own," I muttered, repeating Jacks advice.

"That doesn't mean you can just go around lying to people," he said quite defensively. "My father taught us not to lie."

"Hey it's either lie and sell the papes, or hawk a borin headline, not sell any papes, then end up in the streets or in the refuge. I've been in there once and I ain't takin my chances on goin back," I spat. "Besides my old man taught me not to starve. And Davey you'se just about one a the worst newsies I ever saw so you'se gonna need lots of help if you wanna sell papes, and if you gonna insult the way I'se sells my papes I ain't gonna help ya. And you'll be on your own. Got that?"

"What's the refuge," he asked softly.

I nodded. "I don't like talkin bout it. Now come on, let's go find Jack and Les."  
>We walked down the streets of New York, Davey (who still wouldn't tell a lie to sell a pape) actually managed to sell a few on our way. "Hey Jack," I greeted as we spotted him. He shushed us and we laid eyes on Les who was havin a coughin fit. "He alright," I asked raisin an eyebrow.<p>

"This kid brotha of yours is a gold mine, and quite an actor too," Jack chuckled to Davey.

"Just sold my last paper," Les said happily bounding up to us.

"I've got one more," Davey offered his pape to the kid.

"Remember what I taught'cha kid," Jack whispered as an aristocratic lady approached us. Jack tugged Davey and I's shirts behind a wall as we watched Les work his magic.

He started coughing and made a helpless face. "Buy me last pape," he asked in between coughs, "from a poor orphan boy?"

"Oh you poor dear, of course I'll take a newspaper! Here's a dime." the lady cooed, throwin' a hand to her heart. Funny how they all's feel bad for us but don't do anythin' to help us.

As she walked away, Les turned to us holding up his sparkly new dime, a glint in his eyes. "So much better than school," he laughed.

"Don't even think it," Davey sighed. "When father goes back to work we go back to school." I frowned.

So they had folks eh? Closest thing I ever had to parents is Jack, and he's more like my brotha. My mom dropped me on my aunt and uncles doorstep when I's three. I had to start stealin' so's I could get food and the most attention they ever gave me was when I got dragged away to the refuge and they didn't even blink at a six year old goil, goin' to jail.

"Hey, how about we divvy up the money," Jack said. "Go get some chow, find ya somewhere safe to spend the night-"

"Oh we got a home and folks," Davey said.

"Ya got folks eh," I asked.

"Doesn't everyone," Les asked as Davey nudged him, givin him a look.

"I wish kiddo," I smiled bitterly.

"Our dad tangled with a delivery truck on the job," Davey said, "messed up his leg real bad, that's why we had to find work."

"Makes sense," Jack said, counting the money we'd made. "Hey that's too bad bout your dad."

"How about you two come to our place for dinner," Davey offered. "Our folks would be happy to have you." This kid was alright.

"Moms a great cook," Les added.

"Thanks for the invite, but I just remembered we got's plans with the boys for Sammy here's birthday," Jack denied the request.

"Hey Jack, I think that guys lookin' for ya," Les pointed.

It was a man dressed in all black wearin' a shiny badge. My heart stopped and my legs felt clammy.

"It's Snyder," Jack muttered, grabbin my wrist. "Run for it!" We began runnin' my lungs burnin and my ankle throbbin.

Snyder was the warden of the refuge. He'd been on a hunt for Jack and I since we's escaped years ago. He locked up innocent kids just for the dough, and the sick joy of listening to them cry.

Davey and Les followed behind us, confused and in a daze about what was goin on. My ankle suddenly gave out and I fell onto the hard stone ground.

"Hop on kid," Jack said quickly, hoistin' me onto his back. One of the perks of me bein' a goil. "We's almost there," he panted as we made our way up a fire escape and into the catwalk of a small vaudeville theatre where he set me down.

"Does someone want to tell me why I'm running," Davey panted. "I've got no place to be, who was that?"

"That there was Snyder the Spida," Jack answered. "He runs a jail for underage kids called a refuge. Problem is all the money he makes lockin' kids up goes straight to his pocket."

"So that's what the refuge is," he said softly, eyeing me. I kept my eyes down, embarrassed by my fall and his realization that I was a regular jail bird.

"Just stay clear of the refuge and Snyda alright," Jack asked.

"Hey you up there," a woman's voice shouted. "No kids allowed in the theatre."

I grinned, "Not even us Miss Medda?"

"Sammy and Jack Kelly," she laughed. "You two get down here and give me hug!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and I ran down the catwalk, Davey and Les at our heels into the arms of the brilliant performer Miss Medda Larkin. Miss Medda had always looked out for Jack and I'se since we was kids runnin away from the refuge.

"Where've you two been keepin' yourselves," she asked.

"Never to far from you," Jack laughed. "Boys, I'd like to introduce ya to Miss Medda Larkin, the greatest star to grace the stage."

"Pleasure, to meet you," Davey said. He turned to Les who was starin at the showgirls, wide eyed and opened mouth. "What's wrong with you, say hello," Davey muttered.

"Are you blind," Les asked, "They've got no clothes on! And I can see her legs!" I doubled over in laughter as did Jack and Medda.

"Why don't you move out of the way so he can get a better look," Medda chuckled. "Theatre isn't only entertainment it's educational." She turned to Les, "Got the picture real good," she asked and he nodded cheerfully.

"Hey there's a little bit of trouble on the streets, can we stay here a while," Jack asked. "Oh and can we get some ice? Sammy's ankles actin up again."

"I'm fine Jack," I mumbled, still embarrassed that I fell in front of the new kid.

"Where better to escape trouble than a theatre," she chuckled. "Snyder giving you trouble again?"

"Hey Jack, did you really escape jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage," Les asked. I lowered my eyes and Jack glanced at me.

"What would the governor be doing at a juvenile jail," Davey asked.

"So happens he was running for office and he wanted to show he cared about orphans and such," Jack explained quickly.

"Say Jack, when you got time I need you to paint me a new backdrop, this last one was a doozy! And things have been going well I could actually pay-"

Jack interrupted Medda, "No, no I can't take your money Miss Medda."

"You pictured that," Les gasped.

"You're really good," Davey stood in awe.

"Miss Medda you're on," someone informed her.

"You boys lock the doors and stay all night, you're with Medda now," she winked before going onstage. A backstage worka brought me a bag of ice and Jack pulled up a chair for me to sit on.

"Hey Jack, can we have a look around," Les asked. Jack glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack, I can stay by myself," I mumbled.

"I'll stay," Davey offered. I looked up at him, I was growin' to really like this kid.

"I'll see you two late then," Jack smiled before running off with Les.

"What's wrong with your ankles," Davey asked.

"Who knows," I shrugged, "They'se been weird since I was younga. I can't really run real good, but I do when I gots to like today."

"So the refuge huh," Davey said quietly.

"I told you, I don't like talkin bout it," I whispered, lookin away.

"Sorry," he sighed, "It's just…It sounds horrible in there."

"It is," I whispered. "It's about the worst place you can ever imagine times ten. Imagine barely havin enough food to stay alive, in fact eating only once or twice a week. There are rats everywhere and at night all you can hear are kids cryin' cause they'se hungry or they miss their folks if they got any. I ain't never goin back there if I can help it," I sighed, the horrible memories flashin back. "I'se just lucky I got out. Taught me that you gotta seize the day, and make the best of whatcha got, cause in there you don't got nothing.

"What were you in there for," Davey asked me.

"Stealin to keep myself alive," I answered, shifting the ice on my ankle. "Say, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

He laughed, "I get that a lot. My mom says it's cause I have a big brain." I laughed and we sat in silence for a while, watchin Medda and her showgirls perform. "So today's you birthday?"

I smiled, "Yeah it is. I'se 16 today."

"Well happy birthday," he laughed. "I'm going to go buy you something any requests," he stood up and began to walk away.

"No Davey please don't leave," I said in a panic grabbin' his arm. He turned and raised an eyebrow and I quickly let go. "S-sorry," I blushed. "I uh…I just don't like bein' alone," I whispered lowerin my head.

"How come," he asked sitting beside me.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"Judging by how this shows going," he laughed, "I've got time."

**Authors Note: Two updates in one night how bout them apples! Sorry this update is kind of short but the next one will be a lot longer. Please review and tell your fellow fansies to read! And thank you so much to the people that have reviewed my story so far they are such confidence boosters.**

**Lots of love!**

**-Kenzie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The italics are flashback and this is Sammy's story of the refuge. Sorry it's been a while I started rehearsals for Les Miserables this year and I'm a prostitute and drunk #1! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

_I sat in the small cramped cell when voices approached. I quickly curled up into a ball, terrified they'd be coming for me. When the door opened a boy was thrown inside and a voice laughed, "That'll teach you, street rat."_

_The boy was bruised and bleedin real bad. He looked at me with big eyes and gave a pained smile. "Hi."_

_"__Hi," I said quietly. "Are you okay?"_

_"__I will be soon," he sighed, wincing as he pushed himself up. "I'm Jack Kelly."_

_"__Samantha Parker," I said. "They must've soaked you good huh," I asked._

_"__Yeah," he scoffed. "But nobody soaks Jack Kelly and gets away with it. Hey, I've never heard of no girl in the refuge before. How old are ya kid?"_

_"__I'm six. And so what if I am a girl," I frowned._

_"__Nothin," he shrugged. "What're you in for?"_

_"__Stealin' food. What about you?"_

_"__Same as you. So ya got any ideas bout how to get outta here," he asked._

_"__Ain't nobody gotten outta the refuge before," I laughed. _

_"__Well I'm gonna be the first. And they'll never catch me alive," he said confidently._

_"__Ok sure," I rolled my eyes. _

_"__What you don't think I can do it," he asked, slightly offended._

_"__I've never seen anyone succeed. And judgin' by the state you'se in right now, you ain't gonna be the first. C'mere," I said ripping a piece of cloth from my blanket to wrap around his cut. "You'se gonna bleed out 'fore you even get a chance."_

_"__I can't take your blanket," he said softly. "You'll freeze in here."_

_I shrugged, "It's not like they help much anyways." I tied the cloth tight. "There, now you might actually stand a chance."_

_He smiled at me, "You're alright kid."_

_"__You too Jack Kelly. You too."_

_A couple of months had passed and Jack and I were closer than ever. He'd gotten real protective over me and was like my big brotha. One night everything changed._

_"__Hey Sammy," Jack whispered while I'se was tryin' to sleep. "You still awake."_

_"__Yeah, how come," I muttered sleepily. "You betta be quiet 'fore we get in trouble."_

_"__Do you still think I have no chance gettin' out of 'ere." He asked._

_"__I think you have a better chance than some of tha goons in 'ere," I sighed sleepily. "Is that all ya wanted to ask me?"_

_"__Ya," he sighed. "Get some shut eye kid."_

_I did. The next morning I was woken up by somebody pushin' me outta the bed._

_"__Where is he," Snyder, the warden, screamed at me._

_"__I dunno whatcha talkin' about," I said groggily, rubbing my elbow._

_Snyder slapped me across the face, "Don't play dumb girl. Where is Jack Kelly," he growled._

_Tears pricked my eyes, as I looked at Jack's bed. It was empty._

_"__I asked you a question kid," Snyder snarled. "Where. Is. Jack. Kelly."_

_"__I-I dunno! He was here last night, I dun-"_

_Snyder smacked me again, sending me to the floor. "You're a liar. What are we going to have to do to you to get you tell us the truth?"_

_"__I told ya I don't know where he is," I whimpered._

_He kicked me hard in the stomach, "Looks like we're going to have to beat it out of you."_

_And so they did._

_They beat me, kicked me, and even broke my ankle._

_One night, when they'd finally let me be alone, I heard a voice outside my window, callin' my name. I looked out and found Jack starin' at me with wide eyes._

_"__Jack," I whimpered quietly, limping over to him._

_"__What did they do to ya kid," he gasped, glancing at my face which was badly brusied. "Oh god this is all my fault."_

_"__Ya got out," I laughed. "I didn't think ya could do it."_

_"__Well I did, and now I'm bustin' you out." He quickly turned one of the rods in the window loose and grabbed me unda my arms lifting me out._

_"__Now come on," he grabbed my arm and started pulling me along with him. _

_"__Where are we goin," I asked. He didn't answer just dragged me behind him until we were far away from the refuge and he pulled me behind a building._

_"__Put this on," he said handing me pants a shirt and a cap. "We'se goin' somewhere they can't know you'se a girl or you'll go back to the refuge. Your name is Sam now and you'se my little brotha, got it?" I put the cap on my head and nodded, and we began running again._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"So that's why you hate being alone," Davey asked quietly. "Cause when Jack left you alone you got soaked."

I nodded, "My ankle neva really healed that's why it's so bad."

"Wow," Davey sighed. "I'm sorry."

"'Bout what? It wasn't you that threw me in the refuge," I laughed. "They'se the ones that need to apologize."

"Well I still need to get you a birthday gift," Davey smiled.

"Nah," I laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do, if it weren't for you I would probably still be the worlds worst newsie," he laughed.

"Hey who says you ain't still the worlds worst newsie," I laughed. "But still don't waste your money on me, I'd feel guilty."

Davey sighed and put his coins back in his pocket. "There's Jack," he said looking over my shoulder. Jack walked towards us, his eyes glinting mischievously and his face a faded pink color.

"Hey what happened to you," I chuckled.

"What, oh nothing," he stammered, blushin' red. "You two'se ready to go? We gotta get to ya birthday party Sammy!"

"Hey Davey, you and Les should come," I offered. "It'll be fun!"

"That's okay, our folks will be getting worried about us," Davey smiled sadly.

"That's alright," Jack smiled warmly at the brothers. "We'll see you twose bright an early, carryin the banner," he chuckled.

"Bye Sammy, and happy birthday," Davey smiled at me, shaking my hand before we walked outside and watched them walk away.

"They'se good kids," Jack muttered, glancing at me.

I stared after them, "Yeah they is." Jack began to laugh. "What," I asked crossin' my arms and glarin' at him.

"You'se got a crush on Davey don't 'cha," he laughed.

I shook my head and turned a light pink, "He's a nice kid that's all."

"Nice kid my ass Sammy," he chuckled. "Now tell me whatcha really think of 'im?"

I sighed. "When he talked to me it's like he actually cared 'bout me, and he has nice eyes, and he's real smart Jack. But it's not like I can do anything bout it," I shrugged. "As far as he knows I'se your kid brotha. And that's all I'll eva be," I sighed sitting on the curb in front of Medda's.

Jack sat on the curb next to me. "You'se not_ just_ my brotha Sammy. Someday we'se gonna get outta here. And ya know where we'll go?

"Where," I muttered.

"We'se gonna go to Santa Fe, where no one knows us, and you can be a girl again! There won't be any papes to sell, no Snyder the spider chasin our tails, just you and me and the sun, and maybe some Palaminos," he laughed.

"Ya really mean it Jack," I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope ta die," he chuckled. "Now come on, let's go meet the othas for ya birthday party!"

Jack and I walked to a café where the other boys were waitin' for us. Throughout the entire birthday party, despite the different presents, the jokes, and the very faint smell of alcohol, I only had two things on my mind. Santa Fe, and a boy. A boy named Davey.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I arrived at the square early the next morning, in hopes Davey would be there. I sat on one of the carts next to Mush and Crutchie as I listened to the others conversations.

"Those fire alarms kept me awake all night," Race groaned.

"Those sirens are like lullabies to me. The louder they wail the better the headline, the better the headline the better I eat" Mush grinned, "and the better I eat-"

"The further away from you I sleep," Race laughed.

"Hey Sammy? Ya lookin' for someone," Crutchie asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"W-What? Me? Nah, Just a long night," I laughed nervously turning slightly pink. Race, Crutchie, and Mush glanced at each other before laughing hysterically. I glared at them, "What?"

"You met a girl didn't ya," Crutchie cooed.

I gagged, "Gross no!"

"Oh sure, you turned pink when we asked ya, that's an obvious sign," Race snickered pinching my cheek.

"Cut it out will ya," I snarled, pushing his hand off my face. "There's nobody alright?" The boys shrugged and went back to their conversations.

"Morning everybody," a voice said, causing my heart to sort of flutter. "Sorry we're late we had to help our mom with something," Davey said, as he smiled at me.

"Oh they gotta mother! I was gonna get me one," Race joked.

"We gotta father too," Les said proudly. The boys chuckled and Les sat next to me. "So how's it goin' over here?"

"Wait an ask me after they put up the headline," Mush said.

"Here it comes now," Les said excitedly. We all perked up and looked at the chalkboard that would read todays news.

"I swear if it's more 'bout the trolley strike," I muttered as Davey glanced at me.

"How long has the paper been printing the trolley strike," he asked.

"Lets see how long has it been goin' on," I asked him.

"Three weeks?"

"That long," I sighed.

"New Newsies price," Albert read. Davey and I's heads swung around to look at him. "Sixty cents per hundred! They jacked up the price of the papes ten cents!" The boys all began panicking as Jack approached us.

"Hey what's everyone standin' round for," he asked.

"Jack take a look at this," Crutchie said in a frenzy.

"As if Pulitzer doesn't make enough already," I said balling my fists. Mr. Weisel began calling for us from the distribution window.

"Hey calm down it's gotta be a gag," Jack laughed. I raised an eyebrow as he strode over to the distribution desk. "Good joke Weasel, you really got these guys goin'. I'll take a hundred papes and be on my way," he said throwing his money down.

"A hundred'll cost ya sixty," Weasel smirked.

Jack stared at him, stunned. "I-I ain't payin' no sixty."

"Then make way for someone who will," old Weasel growled.

"Fine, the fellas and I'll take our business to The Journal," Jack said angrily turning over his shoulder.

"They'se jacked up their prices too," Specs said quietly.

"T-Then we'll take our business to The Sun," Jack raged.

"All around town, new day, new price," Weasel gloated.

"Why the jack up," Jack asked. Weasel shrugged and Jack angrily slapped a hand on the desk.  
>"C'mere boys," he called gatherin us up around him.<p>

"They can't just do that can they," Romeo asked nervously.

"Why not it's their papers," Race said lighting a cigar. The boys began to argue before Jack interrupted them.

"Now hold on," Jack said.

"What you got an idea," Mush sighed.

"Stop crowding him," Les said, pushing us all away. "Give the guy some room to think!" We waited in silence before Les leaned in, "Jack," he whispered. "You still thinking?"

"Sure he is can't you smell the smoke," Race snickered.

Jack glared at him and motioned for us to all gather round him. "If we don't sell papes, no one sells papes. No one sells papes, and they put the price back where it belongs!"

"You mean like a strike," Davey asked.

"Hey you heard Davey, we's on strike," Jack said triumphantly as all the boys began to cheer.

"Now hold on-" Davey protested. I smirked, the kid had no idea what he'd got himself into.

"It'll be just like when the trolley got shut down by the workers," Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ya and then the cops'll bust our heads," Mush said nervously. "Half them workers are cooped up with broke bones!"

"What'll the cops care bout a bunch a kids," Jack asked.

"Alright just leave me out of this," Davey huffed, grabbing Les' arm. "I'm just here trying to feed my family."

"What and the rest of us is on playtime," Jack said angrily. "Just cause we only make pennies doesn't give them the right to rub our noses in it."

"I know," Davey sighed, "But you can't strike! You're not a union?"

Jack looked at me, "What if I says we is?"

"There's a lot of stuff you've got to have to be a union. Like, membership," Davey said.

"Hey what do you call us," I smirked motioning to the rest of the boys.

"And officers," Davey continued.

"I nominate Jack President," Crutchie said eagerly as the rest of us cheered our support.

"A-and a purpose," Davey said, running out of ideas. "A reason for the strike!"

"What reason did the trolley workers have," I asked leaning against Jack.

"I don't know? Work hours, wages, safety on the job?"

"Hey well we need that," Jack said. "Ya know I bet if your father had a union you wouldn't have to be out here sellin' papes," he said to Davey. "Our union is called to hereby watch each other's backs," he yelled to the boys. "Union we stand. Hey that's good somebody write that down," he said quickly.

"I gotta pencil," Les said.

"Meet our secretary of state," Jack laughed pattin the kids head.

"I nominate Davey vice president," I said quietly. Jack turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised. "The strike was his idea after all," I turned to see him staring hard at me. "Well sort of anyways."

"If you want to have a strike the memberships got to vote," Davey said.

"So we'll vote," Jack said hopping on top of one of the carts. "What do ya say fellas, the choice is yours. Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets? Or do we strike?"

"STRIKE," We all yelled.

Jack looked at Davey, "You heard the boys of the membership. The news boys of lower Manhattan are officially on strike!"

"Shouldn't we tell someone who's in charge," Crutchie asked looking at Davey.

"It would be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself," Racetrack shouted at the distribution table.

"Alright well who tells Pulitzer," Jack asked. "Davey?"

"I don't know," he sighed. We all stared at him in silence and a small grin shone on his face. "I guess you do Mr. President."

"That's right," Jack smiled, motioning Davey and I over to him. "We do. Me, you, and my new assistant Sammy!" The boys cheered and I smiled brightly. "So what are we supposed to tell them?"

"The newspaper owners have got to respect your rights as employees," Davey explained.

"Pulitzer and Hearst gotta respect the rights of the workin kids of the city," Jack yelled to the boys who cheered.

"They can't just change the rules when they want to," Davey said louder, getting more excited.

"Yeah we're the ones selling 'em," I shouted, a grin spreading wider across my face.

Davey looked at me and smiled, "We got ourselves a union."

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think we're nothing," Jack shouted. "Are we nothing?!"

"No," we all shouted back.

"They gotta realize that we are free agents," Davey said.

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think they got us! Do they got us?"

"No!"

"We're a union now," Davey shouted. "The newsboy union and we mean business!"

"Hey what if some other kids come tryin to sell our papes," Albert asked.

"Just let 'em try," Race shouted, throwing some punches to the air.

"No, no, no," Davey shook his head. "We can't beat up on other kids! We're all in this together now!"

The boys all began cheering as Jack and I climbed the ladder to get up to where they wrote the days headline. Jack grabbed the chalk and scribbled in large letters over the headline "STRIKE". All of us angrily dashed to The World where Jack laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You guys ready for this," he asked. I looked at Davey and Les, who nodded. We were four David's facin' a real Goliath, did we really stand a chance?

**A/N: I updated twice this weekend because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update any this weekend due to I leave for the state theatre competition on Thursday morning and I'll be there till late Saturday night. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though!**


End file.
